My invention relates to the field of waste receptacles. But more specifically to compartmented receptacles with a means to secure a plurality of trash liners.
As a result of the growing solid waste problems alternatives to the means of disposal are increasingly becoming inviable. Our landfills are running out of room; incinerators produce toxic air pollutants and toxic ash; and the skyrocketing costs of both options have strapped already tight local government budgets.
There is general agreement that reducing the amount of recyclable trash that is introduced into the waste stream is a common sense answer to this crisis. However, there are reasons why the recycling option is slow to catch on.
One reason is resistance to change. Many people feel it is a good idea to recycle but are not willing to make fundamental changes in their waste management practices. In order for a community recycling program to be successful, the participating residents must separate their trash before they bring it to a collection center. There are products available which aid in doing this, but many present their own problems. These include containers that have means of supporting separate trash liners but secure the liner with clips. Unfortunately these clips may be misplaced or fall into the liner when it is being removed, rendering the device useless unless replacement clips are purchased. Other containers are just aesthetically unsuitable for many people to locate in a convenient place in their home. Because of poor design, the container may be too large to put anywhere readily accessible. All these factors may make or break someone's decision to get involved in a recycling program.